


Five (Out of many) Times someone Fell in love with China Sorrows

by Aconitum1104



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Are those tags important to the story, Bisexual Tanith Low, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamerous Tanith Low, not really but I'm making them a thing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconitum1104/pseuds/Aconitum1104
Summary: Plus one time China fell in love.
Comments: 1





	1. Tanith Low

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading Skulduggery Pleasant and couldn't resist writing a fanfic.  
> Is this historically accurate? No it's based around the 70s purely for me to a certain line but I can't be bothered doing research on how people spoke then so just deal with it.

Tanith Low was attractive by anyone's standards.  
Lean muscled arms with long blonde hair and a pretty face not looking a day over the 53 years she'd lived.

But the raven haired woman running the library was something else entirely, Tanith had never seen eyes such a vibrant green.  
Her skirt matched her necklace perfectly, an outfit like that was worth murder to some people (And little did Tanith know murder was required to ensemble it).

She hadn't meant to stare, she didn't have time but Tanith had heard rumours, a book she'd been trying to find for years had a copy located in this library and Tanith had limited time before returning to England, even less time to find said book before going on her date with Frightening Jones.

But this woman was so easy to fall in love with, surely Frightening would understand but Tanith was also trying to be monogamous.  
Because clearly that was going well. 

"Is there something I can help you with?"  
Gosh even her voice was beautiful, Tanith could listen to that voice all day long and there was enough books lining the shelves it's not like the woman would run out of things to say.  
"You're gorgeous" Tanith gasped out, way to make a first impression  
"Why thank you" China replied, her smile verging on a smirk as her eyes met Tanith's "but that's not particularly something I can help you with, if you're looking for a book however"  
"No, I mean yes, yes I am looking for a book, but I mean you're really pretty"  
"I'm aware, do you know the author and title or is it just a general subject you were looking on information for?"  
"Um, it was something about trolls, I'm sorry I seem to of forgotten"  
"Context dependant forgetting, how about I show you our section on magical creatures" Tanith nodded silently as China placed a hand on her back and directed her towards the back of the library "Here we are, perhaps looking at the titles will jog some memories, please let me know if the book you are after isn't available, I'd be happy to reserve it for you and I have my means of procuring books that have not yet made their way to my collection"  
"Thank you" finally finding her voice again as she scanned the shelves Tanith began to remember the slight predicament "I'm actually not here long unfortunately, probably not long enough for you to get it, I mean Ireland is gorgeous but home an all that"  
"I understand, maybe we'll meet again one day"

"The efficency of names" Tanith blurted out  
"Pardon?"  
"The book sorry, it was something about trolls and names, how they only have one"  
"This one?" China asked smoothly gesturing to a book with a spine accented in shades of green just next to where Tanith had been standing  
"Oh, yes thank you, I suppose it would've helped if I actually looked"  
"I suppose so, how about I check you out?"  
"I'd like that, I mean-"  
China chuckled "Don't worry about it, the desk is just over there"  
Tanith nodded again and watched as China wrote down details in the log book before handing offering the pen to sign her name.  
Once paperwork was completed Tanith thanked China one last time before stepping out the library to see Frightening Jones reach the top of the stairs.  
"Sorry I'm late I was just about to set off"  
"Tanith, it's been two hours"


	2. Savian Eck

Savian Eck walked to the oak desk of the library with the confidence only someone completely filled with ignorance could achieve.  
No one was manning said desk so instead he rung the bell and yelled into the open doorway leading into a backroom.  
"Excuse me, would the owner of this establishment happen to be present"  
The owner of said library was known to collect one of a kind books and Eck just happened to be in possession of one such book.  
"That would be me" a voice that could only be described as velvet responded, as a woman dressed in the most immaculate suit he had ever seen strode out to meet Eck.

And Eck fell in love.

"Why thank you" Savian hadn't realised he said the last part out loud, but if it meant this beautiful woman acknowledged his presence so be it.  
"Is there a reason you're yelling inside my library or have I merely been reduced to entertainment?"

Eck took his time to regain his autonomy, but those emerald green eyes were so easy to get lost in who could blame him.  
But once he did recover he realised his mistake  
"No, no very sorry, I actually had a book I wanted to, well I mean I was going to sell it to you, but what's money worth?" He laughed out "I'd much rather you just take it, as a thank you"  
"Whatever for?"  
"Well, saying hello I suppose"  
"I don't believe I did say hello"  
"Oh well, just have it anyway, simply existing is enough of a reason, would you like to go on a date?"  
"How forward, I don't believe you even asked my name"  
"Of course I'm so sorry, my name is Savian Eck, say it as often as you like, or as little it up to you, and you are?"  
"China Sorrows" She responded locking her eyes on his and Savian could of collapsed in that moment, his legs could give out and he simply would not care because this empress was looking into his eyes and all he could think about was how he longed to just stay in her presence for the rest of his life.  
"That's a beautiful name" Esk eventually sighed out, his eyes still not leaving hers.  
"Why thank you I choose it myself"  
He laughed "Oh and funny too, my gosh, so about that date"  
"I'll consider it Savian," China smiled politely as she begun to record the necessary information for filing "and thank you for the book" He nodded and begun exiting the library.  
He was half a mile away before realising he never asked for a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally became China Sorrows a few days ago, I cosplayed her on tiktok using an audio "If you saw me at the book store would you fall in love with me" and like 50 people commented saying yes, so oops.


End file.
